Project Mountain
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: When Kick and Kendall are forced to tackle a mountain in just three days together, they wind up seeing that maybe the other's not so bad. KickxKendall fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

Kick Buttowski's steely glare was plastered to his face, as the bus bobbed up and down on the bumpy road heading out of town. His mom had forced him to come on the field trip to the wilderness, thinking it would be a good job for Kick to learn some survival skills.

Gunther sat next to the young daredevil, their bags under the seat. The bus had been bouncing along for a good two hours now and both of them were bored. The friends talked for a while and somehow, they managed to reach the subject of Gunther teasing Kick about his crush - Kendall Perkins.

Currently, the class president was sat two rows in front of the boys and the for the first two hours of the trip, Gunther had been playing a video game, leaving the young daredevil to absentmindedly stare at the blonde.

"You so have a crush on her!" teased Gunther.

"I don't do crushes, Gunther," replied Kick, folding his arms and turning away from his friend to hide his blush at the implication.

"Unless they're on Kendall."

"You do know that I hate her, right, Gunther?"

"No, actually I don't. I just know that you're madly in love with her!"

"Gunther, go back to staring at Wacky Jackie."

This time it was Gunther's turn to blush. "Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you just admit that you're crazy about Kendall?"

"Because that would be lieing."

"Alright fine. If you won't admit it to me, then you at least have to admit it to yourself."

Kick rolled his eyes at his best friend, leaning back in his seat, as Gunther started playing a new video game. The thirteen year old sank deep into thought.

_"I am so not in love with Kendall Perkins! I mean sure, her hair really suits her and she always looks really pretty in the morning, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with her! And sure, she's smart and determined to do well in school, but so are most kids! She's just like any other kid, expect more beautiful, smart and determined..."_

Kick wasn't sure how his brain had snuck all those compliments in there but deep down inside, he knew that he was head over heels for the blonde.

The journey seemed to drag on forever for Kick. He had forgotten his video games and had only brought O'l Blue with him, even though Ms Fitzpatrick had protested strongly against it. After Kick had argued that it could be used not only for entertainment, but also for transport and self defence, Ms Fitzpatrick finally decided to allow Kick to bring his beloved skateboard along with him, making him promise not to dart off on it.

In the end, Kick chose to let his mind drift to thoughts of new stunt ideas, not wanting to think about Kendall, knowing it would lead to blushing. _"Gunther would be so smug if he knew I liked Kendall."_

Eventually, the bus came to a stop, in a car park outside a large wooden cabin.

"Come on, children. This way!" called Ms Fitzpatrick, ticking each student off as they dismounted the bus.

Their teacher led them inside the cabin, announcing that they would be paired up and would have to complete various tasks to reach the top of the mountain. There was a large grumble from the class, diasppointed at the fact that they wouldn't be choosing their partners.

"..., Gunther and Jackie, Kick and Kendall,..." Ms Fitzpatrick mumbled.

"WHAT! OH NO! I AM NOT WORKING WITH HIM!" exclaimed Kendall.

"The feeling's mutual," said Kick, in a much calmer voice.

"You will work with I've assigned you to. Now, go and get your stuff," ordered Ms Fitzpatrick.

Sighing, Kick and Kendall collected a backpack from the counter, standing next to Gunther and Wacky Jackie, waiting for Ms Fitzpatrick to finish pairing kids up.

"OK, kids. This is a test of survival and teamwork. In your backpacks, you will find a tent for two, enough food for three meals to last at least three days and sleeping bags," explained Ms Fitzpatrick. "You must follow the maps being handed out to reach the top of the mountain. The first pair at the top wins a week without any homework and an extended summer vacation!"

"We have got to win!" said Kick.

"Here's the starting line. Remember, each pair has a different route to take but they all take exactly the same amount of time to reach the top. Work together and you'll be fine," said Ms Fitzpatrick, leading them outside. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hope you liked the first chapter. There will be some romance between Kick and Kendall soon. Remember, if you read it, review it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

The class dashed off in their seperate directions, Kick and Kendall heading for the west path marked on their map.

"Let's go this way!" said Kick, pointing to a more extreme path, than the one on the map that his companion held.

"No chance, Clarence! We're taking the way on the map! I don't want to have to spend any more time with you than I already do!" snapped Kendall.

"But this way will be extreme and fun and adventrous and awesome!"

"No! We need to take the safest path possible! What if we fell?"

"Then we land on our feet."

"Well, I'm following the map. I don't want to get lost, unlike some people."

"I don't want to get lost! I just want to spend as little time with you and have some fun on this stupid trip!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Kendall watched as the daredevil stomped off towards the other path, and without a second thought, began to follow the map.

_"He is so annoying! I don't need him! He'd probably just get us lost anyways! He's just a reckless, stunt obessed, dreamily cute, funny, daredevil!"_

Unsure of how those compliments had snuck into her mind, Kendall brushed it off and started the long hike to the mountain's summit.

Half an hour later, Kendall stopped for a break, eyeing a rock to sit on.

_"The view sure is breath taking. I wish Clarence was here to see this with me." _Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing disturbed Kendall from her thoughts. _"Wonder who that could be? Sure hope I've got some signal up here."_

Fishing her phone out of her pocket, Kendall flipped the lid open. "Hello?"

"Hello? Kendall, sweetie, it's me Ronaldo," her boyfriend greeted her. "Where are you? I seem to be losing you."

"Sorry about that, honey. I'm on a school trip and we have to climb a mountain in pairs and they put me with Clarence."

"You poor thing. That boy is so reckless! He'll really hurt himself one day!"

"I don't know, Ronaldo. I would say, curious and daring."

"Why are you sticking up for him? You don't like him, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! I like him more than you! All you're concerned about is science and the future! Have you ever considered slowing down a bit and focusing on now? Or maybe, paying a bit of attention to your girlfriend?"

"How dare you? It's not like you spend every free moment you get with me! You're more worried about studying in the library and running a class of deliquents, especially that idoit Buttowski!"

"He's not an idoit, Ronaldo! He may not be brilliant in school but he's got to have some brains if he builds all of those stunt props! And I go to the library for some peace and quiet - it's my way of relaxing!"

"So studying relaxes you?"

"That's it! I have had enough of you ignoring me and never spending a fraction of a second with me! I'm also fed up with you insulting Clarence like that! We're over!"

Before Ronaldo could say anymore, Kendall slammed the phone down, crying her heart out. Screaming, she banged against the side of the mountain, using it as a punching bag to take out all of her bottled up frustration.

Meanwhile, Kick was making good progress by himself.

_"I don't need her! She'd just get in my way! I'm better off doing this by myself! She's a stuck up, bratty, stunnigly beautiful, smart, talented, little miss perfect!"_

Just then, Kick noticed the silhouette of somebody banging the mountain and screaming. _"Is that... is that, Kendall? She looks upset."_ For some reason, Kick felt a little hope, thinking she might have broken up with Ronaldo. Looking up, Kick spotted a huge avalanche of snow heading straight for Kendall!

Grabbing a snowboard that somebody had abandoned, Kick raced down the side of the mountain.

"Kendall! Get out of the way! Look out!" shouted Kick.

"Huh? What the? Kick?"

Speaking not another word, Kick pulled Kendall from her spot and instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his waist, blushing as she performed the action and screamed. Eventually, Kick slowed to a halt at a large clearing.

"Kendall, are you OK?" asked Kick, concern tinting his voice.

Kendall nodded. "What happened?"

"You caused an avalanche with your crying, so something must have upset you pretty bad?"

"I broke up with Ronaldo," she sniffed, wiping away a few stray tears. "It's funny, I actually thought he cared more about me than science."

Kick looked at her for a second, then at the floor. "I'm not sure what to say." He'd never been good in the romance department. "Do you want to talk about it? You know, get it out of your system."

Kendall shook her head. "Thanks, but not right now. I need it to settle in properly first and then maybe I'll be up for it. For now, let's get a move on."

"Right. And this time, we'll do it your way."

They smiled at each other for a brief second, before averting their eyes elsewhere, neither noticing the other's red face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Sorry that this wasn't up sooner I typed it up last night and then forgot to save it! Anyways, remember if you read it review it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

The hike had been long and tiring that day, for both Kick and Kendall.

"This looks like a good place to spend the night," said Kendall, dropping the backpack on the icy floor.

"Whatever you say," agreed Kick. "Need some help putting the tent up?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

Kendall struggled a little putting the tent up and for a spilt second she glanced up, to see Kick raising an eyebrow at her.

"OK, fine, get over here," she sighed.

"Your wish is my command," he joked, joining her. Soon, the tent was up. "Time for something to eat. I'm starving. What's in there?"

Kendall fished around and found some bread, cheese and butter. "You like cheese sandwiches?"

They shared a laugh at Kendall's comment and she made the sandwiches, handing one to Kick. As she carried out the small action, her hand brushed against his, both of them blushing. _"It's nice just the two of us," _she thought with a smile, watching him as he ate.

Kick noticed Kendall staring at him and once again, lifted an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Kendall rentered reality. "No, nothing. Just thinking to myself."

"About?"

_"I can't tell him I was thinking about how darn cute he looks! He'll laugh at me!" _Instead of telling the truth, Kendall told a little white lie. "You know, the break up."

"Oh." An awkward silence fell between them and Kendall twizzled her fingers through her hair, Kick observing her actions, thoughts of Kendall overrunning his mind. _"How come she looks seems so sweet and innocent when she does that?" _Taking another bite of his sandwich, Kick spotted that Kendall hadn't touched hers.

"You OK? You haven't touched your sandwich at all," stated Kick.

"Guess I'm just not hungry," smiled Kendall. She let a sigh escape her lips, and whilst it was only gentle, it wasn't quite soft enough to avoid Kick's ears.

"Are you sure something's not up? I don't think anybody sighes like that just because they're not hungry."

"Looks like you caught me. I just can't stop thinking about it."

"It?"

"The break up." He nodded at her to continue. "I really thought he cared about me but all he ever did was make fun of me for going to the library. The only reason I went was to get away from the world. Books were like a place where nothing existed expect me. There, I could just be myself."

"He never was worth it."

"You're right, but I didn't see that, until now. He just wanted to spend all his time working on his future and he ignored me."

"Hey, the best thing you can do right now is just not think about it. I've never really been good at comforting girls, and I wouldn't know what to say if you spent the whole night crying."

"You're right. For now, I'm just going to blank it out completely." She squeezed her eyes shut for a minute, erasing all the memories and images of Ronaldo from her mind. "There, done."

For the second time that night, they laughed.

"Come on. We better get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us," suggested Kick.

Kendall only smiled and entered the tent, Ronaldo long forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Probably my fluffiest chapter yet but I can't help it! They're just too cute together. Anyways, hope you liked it, stay tuned and remember, if you read, review it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

The night had been spent tossing and turning inside the double sleeping bag, accidentally given to them by Ms Fitzpatrick. A cold wind had been blowing on and off through out the night, resulting in Kendall burying her face into Kick's chest whilst asleep, who had pulled her closer as he slept.

When they awoke the next morning, neither indicated that they wanted to move, instead just blushing, deciding it was best not to speak.

_"How did we end up sleeping like this? Oh well, he feels warm."_

_"I wonder how this happened? Doesn't matter, she looks sort of cute when she's not bossing everyone around."_

"What are you doing, Clarence?" asked Kendall.

"Why are you using me as a pillow?" countered Kick.

"I'm not! I'm resting against you for extra body warmth. Why do you have your arms wrapped around me?"

"Same as you."

They blushed, knowing their actual reasons for their actions but neither was about to reveal them. Instead, the debate concerning their sleeping arrangements followed them through breakfast, a good portion of the hike and lunch.

"You are so annoying sometimes, it's unrealistic!" exclaimed Kendall.

"I'm not annoying - I'm awesome!" said Kick, striking his signature pose.

Rolling her eyes, Kendall sighed. "How did you get into stunts anyways?"

"Not sure. I guess becuase my mom used to be a daredevil, I got it from her. How come you like school so much?"

"If you must know, I don't. I just fake it to give my family a good name. Everybody in my family is really well off and if I ended up just average, I would be a shame to my family. My mom put my name in the election box for class president and I won somehow. Now, I try to be the best I can at it so I don't let anybody down."

"Well, that's a surprise. Guess I knew less about you than I originally thought. You're not too bad."

"Thanks... Kick. You too."

"Thanks... wait, did you just call me Kick?"

"If we're going to be friends, the least I can do is call you Kick, not Clarence. I know you hate that name."

"Sure do. Where my parents got that name from, I will never know."

They laughed at Kick's comment as they ate and eventually began moving again, stopping every now and again for a break. They made casual conversation as they did, neither feeling the pressures of school and friends to just be themselves around each other like when they were at school. Somehow, Kick and Kendall felt a huge weight lifted off their shoulders and without the burden that they each carried every day, both were genuinely enjoying the other's presence.

_"I'm gonna tell him tonight. It's time he knew."_

_"Is it just me or is she acting different? Maybe something is up. I should ask later. She is my, dare I say it... friend."_

**_"Or is she something more?"_**asked a little voice in the back of Kick's cluttered mind. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Kendall since he'd saved her life.

_"What the heck are you talking about?"_

**_"I'm saying that it's pretty obivous you're in love with Kendall. You better tell her."_**

****_"I am not in love with Kendall! We're just friends!"_

**_"Says the boy who can't stop thinking about her!"_**

****_"How do you know that?"_

**_"I'm a part of you. But seriously, comfort her about her ex and tell her you could be a much better boyfriend."_**

****_"I don't why I'm about to say this, but OK."_

**_"Good."_**

****The little voice vanished from Kick's thoughts and he sighed, watching as Kendall climbed the mountain, determination present in her eyes. She slipped and instantly, Kick rushed up and grabbed her hand, preventing her fall. He was relieved that he had caught her, for the path they were on was narrow and windy and steep.

"Kendall! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Kick. I'm tougher than I look."

"Girls aren't tough."

"Then explain why I have a black belt in karate."

"A black belt? Wow, impressive Kendall."

An invisible paintbrush painted scarlett highlights onto her cheeks and she shyly glanced at the ground. "Thanks. Your stunts are pretty good too."

The paintbrush reappeared, this time turning Kick's cheeks red. "Thanks."

Slowly, the moment passed, and they continued their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Well, this chapter was definetly fluffier than all the rest by far. But don't worry, they'll have their 'heart to heart' in the next chapter, so stay tuned! And remember, if you read it, review it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

The rest of the day played through without hassle. They had pitched the tent in a large open space and collected sticks for the fire. At one point they reached for the same stick and Kendall's hand rested upon Kick's. For a second, they gazed into each other's eyes, before blushing and hastily carrying on with the task.

They threw the sticks onto the little fire they had made just outside the tent. They sat inside, the warmth of the fire gently floating through the air. Kick reached into the backpack they had been given and found a blanket, deciding to place it on the floor for later, when he noticed that Kendall seemed to be shivering a little.

"Here, keep yourself warm," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," she smiled back. She wrapped it around herself, relishing in the warmth it provided. It wasn't for a few minutes that she noticed Kick dithering. "Come on, Kick. I'm not the only one who needs to be warm, you know."

"Okay, then."

A little creeped out, Kick shrugged it off to her just being friendly, even though a voice in the back of his mind was telling him she was flirting with him. Without them noticing, their muscles dragged them closer to each other, Kendall's head resting on his shoulder.

Out of the blue, Kick spoke. "I'm sorry about Ronaldo."

Lifting her head, Kendall peered up at him and smiled. "Don't be. He never was a good boyfriend. He cared more about science than he did about me. This isn't so bad."

"What situation are we talking about, here?"

"This trip, silly. We're actually getting along, for once."

"I know. It's strange, like we have something in common, but we just didn't know it... until now."

They leaned in and when their lips collided in a passionate kiss, little sparks could literally be seen flying everywhere. They pulled apart, holding hands and grins a mile wide plastered onto their faces.

"I love you, Kendall," said Kick.

"I love you too, Kick," replied Kendall.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?"

"I guess it does."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I know it's very short but the next chapter will be the final one. It will also be the last story I do for a while - too much homework! Curse you, school! Anyways, if you read it, review it!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

It had been a week since Kick and Kendall had gotten together - they had managed to reach the top first because they had been working as a team instead of fighting all the time.

At the moment, Kick and Kendall were enjoying their extended summer vacation - the normal time had been spent with each other, going on dates and kissing and just being romantic.

"This has been the best summer of my life, Kick," smiled Kendall - his nickname had grown on her.

"Mine too and I'm sure we'll have loads more to come," he smiled back at his girlfriend, squeezing the hand that interlocked so perfectly with his.

She rested her head on Kick's chest, and he pecked her forehead, gazing up at the fluffy white clouds in the sky. For a while, the young couple just watched the clouds but eventually Kendall spoke.

"Hey, we do still have those movie tickets and backstage passes, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're in my room somewhere. The movie's tomorrow night. I take it you want to go?" he replied.

"Of course I do. I'd do anything with you."

"Does that include going down Dead Man's Drop?"

"No way! I'd be too scared!"

"Eh, it was worth a shot."

"Unlike my daredevil of a boyfriend."

Kick blushed at Kendall's comment but gave a smirk in response. "Pick you up at six tomorrow night then?"

"That's fine with me."

They stood up and Kick walked Kendall home, slowly kissing her goodbye at her front door.

* * *

><p>It was the evening of the movie and Kick, wearing his usual jumpsuit and signature helmet, was making his way over to Kendall's house.<p>

He knocked the door a few times, Kendall's father opening the door. Mr Perkins had been more than happy for Kick to date his daughter - he had always disliked Ronaldo.

"Hey, Mr Perkins," Kick greeted his girlfriend's father quite casually. "Is Kendall here?"

"She's just finishing getting ready," said Mr Perkins.

"Why girls take so long to get ready I'll never understand," muttered Kick under his breath.

The two made casual conversation for about ten minutes when footsteps could be heard.

"Ah, here she is. I want her back by ..." rambled Mr Perkins, although Kick wasn't paying attention - instead he was too busy trying to pull his jaw up from the floor.

Kendall was wearing a shimmery blue under top with a blue top over it, which had a silver heart coated in glitter in the middle. With it she had a silver heart locket, a white ruffled skirt and silver kitten heels. She had applied light and natural make up and her hair had been curled and put into a high ponytail.

"Mr Buttowski! Please pull your jaw up from my floor and greet your girlfriend," ordered Mr Perkins, sharp and sudden, knocking Kick out of his trance like state.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Kick nodded and approached his girlfriend. "You look so stunning."

Kendall blushed and pecked his cheek as a silent thank you. "OK, Daddy, we're off now. See you later. Love you lots. Bye!"

Holding hands the young couple wandered out of Kendall's manor of a house and off to picnic, lit with the candles in the sky that were the moon and the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I know it was pure fluff and it was quite short, but really I couldn't be bothered. Anyways, thank you for waiting so long for the FINAL chapter to be up and remember if you read it, review it!


End file.
